A twins return
by alexandria.adkinsw
Summary: Scott Mcall has a twin sister named Piper she has a huge secret and the only people who knew about it before she left was Scott, Lidia, and Stiles. The last time Scott Lidia, and Stiles saw her in person was at the Air Port when Stiles kissed her. but the big question is where did she go for 3 years?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction  
(almost 3 years ago)  
Piper, Scott Come on we're going to be late for Pipers Flight to New York" Scott and Piper's Mom yelled as she got in the car. Coming" the two said coming down the stairs and getting into the car.  
Piper, Wait" Stiles yelled as she was about to get on the plane. Yeah" She asked walking up to him. I really like you Piper and there is something I have wanted to do since 8th grade when I saw you in that dress you wore for the 8th grade graduation dance" Stiles said as thee faces got closer and at the end of the sentence they were kissing.  
Chapter 1  
( the last day of school)  
Scott Scott is it true" Lydia asked as she ran up to Scott. Is what true" Scott asked very confused. Your twin sister Piper she is coming home" Lydia asked now almost screaming. Yes she's coming home, and how did you know" Scott said. yay I get my best friend back, and you really didn't think she wouldn't text me, and she does know about the werewolf thing right" Lydia said. Yes she knows about the werewolf thing she can see the fricken future remember" Scott said. Is Piper the girl you always video chat with" Alison asked. Yes" Lydia said. And when me and Scott were dating know one here thought this was important to tell me" Alison asked. well you never asked" Lydia said.  
( 4 months later)  
Scott woke up to the sound of banging on his door so he got up from his bed and went to the door and opened when He opened his door expecting to see Stiles but saw his twin sister Piper. piper" Scott yelled hugging his sister. So are you going to help me with these boxes" Piper asked when they got outside they saw a moving truck, and then Stiles pulled up in his Jeep. So, Pipers home then" Stiles " Piper answered coming out the front door. So are you two going to just stand there or are you two going to help me with these boxes" Piper said getting another box out of the moving truck and walking into the house and up the stairs. Stiles I know you like her" Scott said after Piper went back into the house.  
(The first Day of school)  
Piper" Lydia almost screamed running up and hugging her. Hey, oh my god I missed you so much and is it true you walked in the woods naked for two days" Piper asked hugging Lydia back. Yes" Lydia said breaking the hug just as Alison walked up. Hey, Alison this is Piper" Lydia said to Alison. Oh, my god you're Allison Argent it is so nice to finaly meet you, I have heard so much about you from Scott and Lydia both" Piper said to Alison. Piper, so how was boarding school" Lydia said to Piper as she linked arms with Alison and Piper and walked towards the front of the school with the two girls arm in arm with her. Good, Hated the uniforms and it was very hard to skip school" Piper said walking into the school and going to her locker. So Piper I have a question about the day you left for New York" Lydia asked. What is it" Piper asked. Well when I was going to tell you goodbye and you were at the airport I saw you and Stiles kissing, and I was wondering is there anything going on between you two" Lydia said as the girls got to Pipers locker which was right by Lydia and Alison's. I don't know I just got home a couple days ago" Piper said. Well have you seen anything lately" Lydia asked. No nothing, except that" Piper said turning around and Pointing to the two Male almost identical twins walking into the school. Brothers" Alison said. Twins" Piper and Lydia said at the same time then the bell rang. Well we better get to class" Piper said then the three girls walked to their first class when the three got to the class. Piper what did you see" Scott came up to her and asked. I saw it's really hard to explain but I'll Show you later" Piper said and then walked to the seat next to Stiles. Stiles sent her a text said " Do you think we could really go on a date because I don't think kissing in the Airport terminal counts" "Sure I would love it" Piper texted back as the teacher came in and all the Phones started going off. then a couple minutes Another guy came in and whispered something to the teacher. McCall's your excused the" teacher said and then pointed to the door Scott and Piper went into the hall and left the building.  
(1 hour later)  
who is the girl Scott and why is she here" Derek asked Scott. Oh I'm his twin sister Piper nice to meet you and yes I know about the whole werewolf thing" Piper said as they got out of the car and walked into the old house. You Don't still live here" Scott asked. No, but I need something" Derek said as Pipers cell phone rang. Hello" she said into her phone. Hi Piper can you please give the phone to your brother I really need to talk to him because he is not answering his phone" Stiles said as Piper gave the phone to her brother. Stiles a little busy right now" Scott said. Well I think this counts for immediate discussion because there are birds flying thru windows now" Stiles said thru the Phone. Ok then if you want to talk about it meet me at Dereks" Scott said into the phone. Why are you at Dereks?" Stiles asked. does that matter just get over here" Scott said hanging up the Phone and giving it back to Piper. Did Stiles say birds flying thru windows" Piper asked Scott. Yes" Scott answered. Exactly, like I saw in my vision" Piper wispered to herself. Is that why, you didn't show me what you saw before class, because you didn't think it was any imedient danger." Scott wispered into her ear, and then Stiles walked in. By the way Scott thank you but go home be a teenager, I owe you one" Derek said. Do you think you could cash that favor in now" Scott asked.  
(One day later)  
Pipers P.O.V  
I woke up to Scott Yelling "Piper wake up were going to be late for school" from across the hall. So I got up off of my bed and picked out a outfit for today, then went to my bathroom did my hair, and makeup. Then walked down the stairs and saw Stiles waiting to take me and Scott to School, So I walked to his car and got into the front seat. Hey" I said. Hey" Stiles said almost exactly as I had a vision, when the vision was over I saw Scott and Siles looking at me. Oh my god, the girl who saved Isaac is dead and so is Erica but buoyed and some other girl is still alive" I said. Did you watch them kill the one girl that saved Isaac" Scott asked as I shook my head yes with tears going down my cheaks and what about Erica did you see them kill her two" Scott asked. no she was in a closet like room, and Bouyed and the other girl were in a vault type room it looked like an abandon bank" I said as we drove up to the school. Ok, during free period we will go tell Derek" Scott said as we walked into the School. Wait, Scott the other twins are Alphas and that blind man that was in the elevator with us" I said.  
During free period At Derek's  
Derek, I think we may know where Erica and Buoyed are" Scott said as me, him, and Stiles walked into the Loft. Where are they and how do you know" Derek said as I pulled out a whole stack of drawings. Look" I said going up to him and giving him the stack of drawings. Why did she just give me a stack of drawings" Derek asked. It's what I saw this morning, oh yeah and guy Erica and the girl who saved Isaac but there is this other girl in I think it was a bank vault well that's what it looked like, well I have been off ounce or twice..." I said. Wait what does she mean by be off ounce or twice" Peter asked. Well she means her visions or whatever they are" Scott said. So she's psychic" Isaac asked. No I am not a Psychic I can not contact dead people and the only mind I can connect with is his which I think is just because we're twins" I said. Okay, enough with the psychic crap, listen why would they pick a bank Vault to put them in wouldn't they have killed each other by now it has been 3 months" Scott asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Pipers P.O.V  
Friday at school  
As me Scott and Stiles walked into the school I started to hear and feel everything not just thoughts but I could feel everybody's emotions I walked out before school even started Scott came outside after me. Piper what's wrong" he asked. I grabbed his hand and showed him every thing that was going on in my head and everyone else's.  
Friday evening  
Do you want to know what suprizes me is how good of shape this tree house is in after 6 years minus the year it took for us to build it" I said. Yeah that is a really good point, but what happened to you at school today" he asked. As Scott climbed up the tree and in thru the window. Hey guys I tried to call but your guys phones were off, and now I kinda see why, I'm sorry for bargeing in but we really got to go" Scott said. Fine we'll go" I said getting off of the floor and climbing down the latter.  
When we got to Derek's we saw Isaac reading a book and Peter and Derek just lounging around. What's up with her" Isaac asked looking up from his book, and as I gripped Scott's arm. Ok, Everyone please stop thinking about therrioes of what is happening to Erica and Boyed and try to think and feel happy around Piper" Scott said. Why?" Isaac asked. Well you know how she could just a couple days ago feel and know what I am feeling and thinking" Scott asked all of them. Yeah why" Derek asked. Well now I Can feel whatever your feeling, and hear whatever your thinking" I said. So that's why you left school, and why Scott wouldn't tell me why you left so early" Stiles said.  
So hears the question how do we break into a bank vault" Scott asked. Well looks like someone already did beacon hills national bank closes its doors 3 months after robery" Stiles said reading the last part off of his phone. Tears start to roll down my eyes I grasp Scott and Stiles arms and Gasp, then as my head starts to hurt and I have a vision of a boy getting strangled but the thing is I start having a hard time breathing it feels like someone or somthing is choking me at the end of the vision I gasp for air and am breathing fine again. Piper what did you see?" Scott asked knowing exactly what was happening. I didn't just see I felt it like emotionally and Phisicaly" I said. There getting worse" I said.  
( Later that night)  
Later that night Stiles stayed over here trying to find out info with Scott while I tried to get some sleep I had the weirdest vision/ Dream it was basicly my whole future starting with my date that I had earlier tonight, but the funny thing was is that every vision was of me and Stiles it was are whole future together up until my alarm clock woke me up, but my alarm clock wasn't my alarm clock it was Lidia jumping up and down on my bed.  
(Earlier that morning)  
Lidia twisted the key into the door and walked into the house and up the stairs and past Scott's room and looked into it to see Scott and Stiles passed out by the computer. Scott, Stiles Wake up" She yelled. What" both of the boys yelled. How did you get in" Scott asked. Your mom gave me a key so I could wake Piper up on weakends now go  
(The Present)  
What in the Hell are you doing" I asked.  
Well someone isn't a morning person, and I got you a coffe, plus we're having for you a welcome back weekend starting today" Lidia said.  
What Time is it" I asked her.  
Ten, and so how did your date go last night?, and no Scott and Stiles aren't here" She said.  
It was good until my brother came and kinda ruined it" I answered as she walked to my closet and started digging thru it for somthing for me to wear. Alison walked in with a holder that had three coffee's  
Got the coffee" Alison said.  
Ok, I have a question for both of you, What if you thought that one of your best friends other friend is dead how would you tell them there friend is dead?" I asked  
That depends on who the friend is?"Lidia asked.  
Stiles" I said.  
And you think he is dead?" Lidia asked.  
No, I think Heather is dead" I said.  
The girl that Scott and stiles went to a party for?" Alison asked.  
Yes, but I don't know how to tell him" I said.  
We could just talk about that on the way to the mall, so now go get dressed" Lidia said handing me some clothes.  
So I went to my bathroom got dressed and did my usual rooteen and walked out of the bathroom.  
Come on you two if we're going to the mall lets go" Lidia said already out the door.  
But how do I tell him" I asked.  
Find the right time I guess" Alison suggested as we walked out of my bed room and down the stairs then out the door to where Lidia was waiting by the car.  
At the mall  
Ok Piper how did you go three years without dating anyone" Lidia asked.  
Well all the guys that went to my school were idiots that I don't know how passed the sixth grade" I said.  
Ok, please tell me you didn't go friendless for three years" Lidia asked.  
No, I didn't go friendless, I had many friends there" I said, as I looked thru the shoes I saw some with diamonds on them.  
(With Scott and Stiles)  
So how did your date go with my sister, well until I came in" Scott asked Stiles as they rode to Derek's in Stiles jeep.  
Great" Stiles said.  
Good, but seriously you hurt my sister I will rip your throat out" Scott said.  
Scott don't say that to someone who is driving a car, And do you really think I would break your sisters heart" Stiles said.  
(Later that nite)  
(Pipers P.O.V)  
That nite Scott stayed at Stiles house so I went to bed at I think it could maybe eleven, before I fell asleep I looked at my calendar and saw that tomarrow nite is the full moon.


End file.
